As the growing science of bionics, it has been known that alpha rhythm brain waves are related to mental and physical relaxation and healing.
When neurons in the human brain are active, their electrical activity is measured in brain waveforms via Electroencephalogram (EEG). The EEG patterns are correlated with changes in human mental and physical functions. Based on the frequencies of brain waveforms recorded from the EEG, there are four rhythm patterns, Delta, Theta, Alpha and Beta. Alpha rhythm is the frequency range between 8–14 Hz. Medical studies have shown that alpha rhythm is associated with tranquil state of consciousness, meditation, the mind/body integration and with physical relaxation and healing. Research of bionics has suggested that induction of alpha rhythm might affect our mind and body.
Several types of apparatus generating different frequencies via different means have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,701 (1989), frequency reduction in human brain wave is inducible by allowing the human brain to perceive 4–16 Hz beat sound and an apparatus induces a low frequency beat sound at 14–16 Hz. These beat sounds are released via earphone or loudspeaker. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,852 (1992), an audio frequency in the range from 20 Hz to 200 Hz is applied to produce a pleasant feeling for the body relaxation. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,438 (1994), it involves the simultaneous application of multiple sound stimuli at different frequencies and waveforms. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,302 (2000), ½ Hz and 2.5 Hz resonances are generated, and the apparatus consists of a portable battery powered source of weak sub-audio acoustic radiation. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,316 (2002), a chaos signal generator is added into a therapeutic massager for the purpose of increased therapeutic effectiveness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,164 (1977), the prostate massager is used for massaging and treating an inflammatory prostate gland. However, it utilizes a massaging head inserted into the rectum, which is inconvenient to use.
In Chinese patent 8510062 (1985), the device generates a spectrum of signals at a range of 0–250 Hz. In Chinese patent 95224307.5 (1995), the device generates a spectrum of signals at a range of 0–30 Hz. Both devices above are based on the studies of traditional Chinese medicine and Qi Gong (or Chi Kung), in which vibrational signals are emitted from Qi Gong masters or healers. In their electrical circuits, transistors are used, as the oscillatory sources to generate noise signals. In their electrical acoustic transducers, in which the mechanical forces result from magnetic reaction, each consists of a large, heavy conductor that is limited to movement and causes efficiency reduction and amplitude distortion. Furthermore, there is a metal house that blocks the radiating force of the magnet inside the transducer.
Several magnetic devices have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,967 (1993), the electromagnetic impact massager is in the form of a therapeutic garment. Drive coils are mounted within the compartments adjacent to the conductive elements and produce a pulsed electromagnetic field. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,321 (1994), the static magnetic device is comprised of four magnetic bodies, which can suppress neuron action potential firings. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,333 (1998), the combined multiple static magnetic flux can reduce the transmission in a human body of sensation from a body part to the brain. The north pole of the static magnet is directed toward the body part. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,116 (2000), it involves an electromagnetic vibration at different frequencies to generate a rotary direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,254 (2003), it utilizes a method of combining two energy-facilitating units for a therapeutic purpose, the first being a non-living-source physical energy and the second being a living-source chemical energy.
The present invention pertains to the mechanism of bionics by applying the simulated alpha rhythm of human brain waveforms. After selectively obtaining a recording of alpha rhythm brain waves, which is the bearing of the proper biological information of relaxing and healing, the apparatus is developed to construct and release the simulated brain alpha rhythm which is transformed into three forms of energies: 1, alpha rhythm electromagnetic energy and alpha rhythm interfering static magnetic energy; 2, alpha rhythm sub-audio acoustic energy and 3, alpha rhythm mechanical vibrational energy.